


All Is Calm, All Is Bright

by frith_in_thorns



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, fandomstocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Qin and January aren't used to celebrating Christmas, but they'll do their best for their daughter. (Set before <i>A Local Habitation</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Calm, All Is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandomstocking.

There were fairy lights and patterned paper chains hung up in April's room, and the artificial Christmas tree in the corner was heaped in red and blue baubles. 

Li Qin hadn't grown up in a culture that celebrated Christmas. Nor, as far as she knew, had January — although most fae recognised some sort of mid-winter festival, be it Yule or New Year or any one of the others. April, though, had learned about Christmas from her prolific media consumption, and had been so immediately taken with the idea that her mothers had been persuaded to give her one.

April was currently curled up on a pile of cushions wearing a very sparkly silver dress. Li Qin was sitting on another, against the wall, and Jan leaned against her shoulder with a hand stroking their daughter's hair. April's favourite plushie rabbit was wearing a little hand-knitted Santa hat while she cuddled it. There were three more such hats in the presents under the tree — Li Qin was still worried about giving several presents which were essentially the same, but Jan had pointed out that April _liked_ repetitiveness. Orderliness comforted her.

Jan was reciting carols, tonight's alternative to the usual bedtime story. Many of them had played incessantly for the past few days through every company speaker not manually disabled, but they sounded different when spoken quietly by Jan's sure voice. Jan was usually so busy; so focused on getting things done quickly and efficiently. Everywhere except here in this room. Her boundless energy was one of the many things Li Qin loved about her, but she also loved how she would devote her entire attention during family time.

" _Tomorrow shall be my dancing day / I would my true love did so chance / to see the legend of my play / to call my true love to the dance…_ "

April wriggled with excited anticipation, glancing between Jan and the small pile of presents which she would be allowed to open in the morning. (She had gotten over her initial disappointment about the lack of snow as they were doing everything else properly.) Her eyes glowed happily.

" _Sing oh, my love, my love, my love / This have I done for my true love…_ "

Li Qin pressed a kiss to the back of Jan's neck, and blew another to April. She might not be used to celebrating Christmas, but she celebrated her loves with her whole heart. Both of them.


End file.
